creepy_pasta_anti_nazi_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
My encounter with the Slender-Death
It started off as a normal Friday...woke up, ate, went to school, and came home...but...that night...I made the mistake of staying up late. I was going to get a drink, the lights were off and there was a heavy fog outside...but...in the fog...under a street light...I could see a figure...I thought I was seeing things...I rubbed my eyes and it disappeared...I was releived...I got something to drink, and went to sleep...I woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom only to have the shit scared out of me by what was written on the wall in blood, "5 days" I nearly shit my pants. As I cleaned the blood off the wall I heard a crash and I jumped up and froze, I then walked out slowly seeing the same figure from the night before. It's head looked like a bloody brain but...it wasn't in two peices, it had claws, long...jagged, bloddy claws... claws...it had a satanic symbol in the middle of its chest. The rest of its body looked like its head...I just stared at it...when I blinked...it disappeared...by the way...I was still alive at that point. The rest of the day went on like normal, but what I saw...it was burned into my brain...that night I couldn't sleep...but after about 3 hours I finally went to sleep. I woke up, expecting what ever that was to be above me...I was relieved that it wasnt...but I swear I heard something...or someone say in a very quiet whisper..."4 more days and your soul will be mine." That's when I nearly pissed my self...after that I was starting to become paranoid. By day 3 I was near insanity, I was seeing things...hearing things...I wanted it to stop...I almost killed my self...by day 4...I fell into complete insanity...I stayed in...I kept a shotgun with me all day...I was ready to kill it. I went into the bathroom to finish cleaning the blood, as I hadn't finished cleaning after the first day. I saw that he had returned over night and wrote me another message, "Not even God can save you now." Day 5...I woke up, expecting it to see it hovering over me but when I saw nothing, I was relieved...I did some research that day, I found out that what was hunting me down was called Slender-Death, it collects souls and with each soul it consumes it becomes more powerful, it has no emotions, no soul. That night, I saw the Slender-Death...only...it was different...it's claws were shorter, the satanic symbol was glowing and it had spikes on its arms, it stared at me, and I stared at it, "I know what you want," I told it "your not getting my soul!" It growled, and lundged at me and it stabbed me, and with my last breath, I cursed my own soul so that my death would transport my soul somewhere far away from it. It then pulled up tearing my body in half. You might be thinking, "well if your body was torn in half, how are you telling this story?" I have been manifesting my self...oh no...it's here...I have to go...goodbye! Category:Slender-Death